


Pink Rejuvenated

by DiscordantLeviathan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantLeviathan/pseuds/DiscordantLeviathan
Summary: What if Spinel was found before her breakdown ,what if she left the garden to protect Steven from what she saw as the real threat ,The Diamonds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Emergence**

Between broken planets she stood in place. As perfectly still as she had been for the last six thousand years.

Watching the warp pad and waiting for something that was sure to come.

When suddenly "..**Finally**.." something changed.

The warp pad that she had been watching for soo long finally lit up! Long forgotten energy to suddenly overtook her as she straightened faster than she knew thought she could and smiled the brightest smile she could muster and impossibly that smile grew larger as she felt HER ...Pink Diamond! Oh happy day! SHE was finally here ! Her best friend "..**her only friend**.." finally here to tell her she could stop! That finally, after what felt like forever, she could move! That after all this time She Spinel, had finally..**finally** won!

The light receded and she kept watching as a her friend crept closer ,_acting_, as if she see her standing as she had challenged ,as if she didnʼt remember that she was still here. She mentally shook the thought off,something that was becoming harder by the day, as Pink ponderously started to move. The closer she came the more Spinel noticed that she was smaller than she usually was. Still she smiled and stilled until ..Pink ,finally...finally, stood before her long after she had started to lose hope there she stood and her eyes followed her every move.

With an outstretched hand ,_as if searching_, Pink edged closer until finally contact and with contact ,slight forced movement, she had won. With a jump and a forced giggle she entangled her limbs around Pink just like she usually did ,she paused shortly after however, finally noticing that Pinks smaller form made her easier to hold ,**and** **didnʼt she hate being easy to hold**,she thought. Immediately shaking off the thought with her entire body andwith a voice that hadnʼt been used in 6 thousand years she forced herself to muster cheery yell as jumped off Pink ,_as much as she dinʼt want to_, and cheerfully said "I won.. I won..."quickly quieting she asked "can we ...can we ...not play this ..game..Pink..Please?"

Pink seemed to startle as she with a responded with rapid wall of yelled questions"Huh...whoʼs Pink ..whoʼre you..Where are we..Where are the Crystal gems?." With a brow raised she responded with "Youʼre Pink" and followed with a concerned "Did you forget?" Pink scrunched her face and said "But Iʼm Steven" And with a pensive expression on her face Pink continued "Are you mistaking me with someone".

It slowly dawned on Spinel what was happening.. pink had agreed to her frivolous request and wanted to play another game and she knew just what she wanted based on her previous questions,**her favorite**, Roleplaying! Now what else did she ask?Ah yes where were the "crystal" wracked her head for what it could mean had pink been playing with other friends and literally ran into her on accident,**impossible**,she quickly remembered however that pink liked to get random gems lost with her "harmless" games. Still with a smile she asked "Pink did you order some rubies to search for another made up planet again" and quickly thinking about it She came remembered what happened last time Pink had "wasted" gems,Pink had been grounded and forbidden from visiting her for a whole month,a_nd she couldnʼt take a single more second alone ..she was sure_.Startling she stretched and grabbed Pinks ,hand slightly surprised by the lack of weight in her new form, and ran before her hand could catch up all the way to the beginning of the Messaging Platform stopping only to get body slammed by a still Screaming Pink untangling herself she pushed Pink forward and with a nervous smile said"Pink I know you donʼt like to tell them about your jokes but theyʼll find out eventually and maybe if you tell them soon enough the rubies can be rerouted and theyʼll probably only yell at you for a few minutes." Pink looked at Platform and with a perfectly honest voice asked "what rubies?" Letting out a breath she had been holding spinel quickly relaxed into the ground while stretching one hand to hold onto Pinksʼs again and said in a relieved tone,"you really had me going there Pink ..Wooh.. I forget how good you are at this".

Pink looking confused,_a little too confused_, looked at her and said "Iʼm Steven ..and Iʼm still not sure what you mean..." With renewed vitality she jumped up letting go of pink and poked her cheek with a finger and coyly said "If youʼre not pink then how can I Feel you silly." She said with a giggle. Pink edged back away from her finger ,**as** **if uncomfortable**, and thoughtfully looked at her middle slowly exposing her rearranged gem from her new form's clothes. Spinel wondered when and why that happened but her questions could wait ,at least until the end of the game.

After seemingly inspecting her gem for an indeterminate time Pink asked "Did you mean my gem ..I mean ..I guess it is ...pink ?" Spinel played along and said "Just pink huh" Snorting she asked" Then what kind of gem are you?"Pink looked incredulous as she said "A rose quartz" With a perfectly straight face. And finally ..Spinel got the punchline Pink must have leading to.

She rolled on the ground snorting ,giggling,and laughing while pounding the ground before stopping and saying "A rose quartz" starting the process again. After a while she rose turned to Pink and said "Thanks Pink I needed that" With a wide toothy grin. Pink looking rather disturbed yelled "whatʼs so funny and who are you". Spinel still with a smile but with a furrowed brow asked" Whatʼs the matter pink ..did the joke have another punchline?"

Pink looking rather freaked out yelled "my name is Steven" and with a pause and a quieter voice continued "please will you just tell me who you are? " Spinel quickly deciding to play along again jumped and with a flourish spin ending an outstretched hand said "Iʼm your best friend,SPINEL"she yelled gleefully.

Pink rubbed her eyes as if unbelieving and said in a flat tone "I donʼt even know you." Spinel froze and thousands of years of negative emotions sprang to the surface."How could you say that "She cried heartbroken"Donʼt be mean" She said while tearing seemed to abandon her playful reservations as she ran closer and knelt putting an arm around her "Hey itʼs okay donʼt cry...why donʼt you just tell me who you think I am"She said while patting her back and putting an arm around her as she warbled.

Slowly putting herself together she tearfully responded with "Itʼs not funny anymore pink letʼs end this game, I lose...please...stop". Pink continued to console her as she said "Iʼm not kidding please" softly and then continued after a slight pause with "Spinel please ...just tell me who you think I am".

Remembering her earlier confusion with a sinking feeling she responded with "Youʼre Pink Diamond...Pink" and with a concerned look continued "are you okay did you scratch your gem should we ask the diamonds for help?."

Starting to freak out she tackled pink and pulled up her forms clothes to inspect her gem. Steven confused by the previous revelation finally caught up with the situation after the impact, flailed and asked "What are you doing?"Loudly. "Checking your gem..it seems fine"Spinel with a lost expression of her face responded. Shaking her head she quickly reached another conclusion "Pink..." She asked fearfully "Did you have a disagreement with the diamonds..did the diamonds..did you get rejuvenated is that what this is?" Steven wiggling in a futile attempt to escape Spinelʼs grasp said "I donʼt understand what youʼre sayin.. Iʼm not pink diamond my mom was rose quartz."

Spinel quickly came to a conclusion and after turning into a quotation mark cheerfully said "Donʼt worry Pink! Weʼll get your memories back, we just have to replay our great times playing GAMES"she said jumping up when suddenly she was pulled back down and into Steven,whom had grabbed onto her arm to keep her from moving, grabbing her head on reflex and spotting the opportunity to get somewhere ,he calmly said "Spinel Iʼm not sure what your talking ..about Iʼve never been here before." With a pause he continued in a slightly less calm voice "Although I admit it ..does feel.. familiar." Spinel sensing an opportunity to help her friend stood ,**regretfully**, removing her head from his hands and quickly wrapping his body with one arm lifting him up and gesturing at what he was beginning to think was a guardian said in a wistful tone "This is our Garden ..a special place ,built just for you and I by the other diamonds!"She exclaimed slightly more upbeat.

With a still confused expression he asked "what are the diamonds?" Spinel putting him down and feeling as confused as he looked responded with "They rule over all gems from Homeworld ..to beyond" and with a widening smile continued "And youʼre one of them." Steven quickly responded with "But my mom was rose quartz how could I ... be a diamond" Spinel looked at him and said with a smile and yet a slightly more serious tone"the diamonds really whacked you up good huh" wincing she immediately continued with "I can Feel you ..Pink ,I was made to be your friend after all not to mention Iʼve seen you move your gem before". Taking it in Steven wondered "could you be wrong". Spinel dropped the smile and said "I donʼt think so.. Idonʼt like to brag but I do have a perfect cut knowing where you are is my greatest power!"

Steven after some thought,got an idea ,quickly taking out his phone he swiped to the picture of his mom turned to Spinel and asked "Is this Pink?" Spinel extending her eye like a telescope looked at the strange screen device and said "Yea Pink thatʼs you all right ,same smile ,not to mention the same cut". Steven looked sad as he asked "why would she lie" under his breath mostly to herself.

Spinel adopting her thinking pose and noticing how he said she answered with "maybe it was a game and maybe it made the diamonds mad" Steven still sad but slightly cheered up with the fact that his mother might not have lied,replied with a small smile in her direction was less tense than what she was used to getting ,one that made Spinelʼs feelings spin, and said" maybe but Iʼve never heard of any diamonds what would I do even if I was pink diamond."

Spinel responded with a smile and nonchalantly said "itʼs not that hard all you have to do is" pausing for dramatic effect as she jumped as high up as the garden allowed did a flipp sticked the perfect landing and cheerfully ended with a sung "Be my best...FRIENDDDD!"

Steven chuckled at her display and thought about it for a second ..looked at her ..smiled and said "I can do that."


	2. Of Lights and Beginnings

Hours in the past

As steven and pearl rode lion through another portal to the temple steven couldn't help but be in high spirits. After all, even though the situation wasn't exactly ideal, he realized that pearl, who had been silently hurting for as long as he could remember, often disappearing for days at a time, had finally let someone console her. The fact that he had succeeded filled him with hope. Hope that maybe she would stop running away when someone set her off. As the portal closed, steven took in the dark surroundings of his room while getting off lion prompting pearl to do the same.

After a few moments, he heard a noise which caused him to look back to lion who seemed to have fallen asleep in the same spot he had warped too. Mentally thanking his feline friend, and internally promising his sleeping friend more lion lickers in the morning. He slowly turned about looking for his other, significantly more distraught, friend. Quickly spotting the bright gem beginning to walk down the stairwell he immediately asked, "pearl where are you" stopping himself when a tremendous growl fled his sleeping friend's mouth. Continuing where he left off although in a significantly quieter voice, he continued"pearl where are you going I thought we could hang out..a little.." Looking at him with a blank expression, had it been like that the whole time, pearl responded with a monotone "maybe tomorrow steven..you should get ready after all a growing human needs his sleep.." Steven asked, "are you sure pearl." pearl, with no change in her expression, replied with" don't worry steven .. I just need to be.. alone for a few hours..there are things I need to think about"and with that, she warped away.

Feeling somewhat put out when he realized that pearl wasn't going to feel better immediately after their heart to heart, Steven sat down in his kitchen. After some thought, he cheered up, knowing that at least he was finally aware of what she needed and the fact that he could even slightly help her. With this thought, the adrenaline that had kept him going finally receded, the exhaustion hitting him like lion hits lars when he gets ordered to restock the lion lickers, no matter how fast he runs, fast and without warning.

When steven finally awoke, he was in the middle of falling off his booth. Scrambling for purchase and barely able to grab hold of the table steven relaxed. After observing the fact that it was still dark out, he estimated that it could've been hours since he fell asleep but not many. Some thought told him that pearl had not been back yet as the warp pad was hardly quiet. With some regret about leaving with so little rest, he moved to stand on the warp pad and said: " warp pad!please take me to pearl!" To no effect. He tried not to be discouraged as he tried again" take me to where pearl goes"when that failed he sat on it and hugged his legs. Thinking about he realized how little he knew about where pearl might go, other than the strawberry battlefield, which he figured she wouldn't be likely to return to.

One thought led to another and then ended up where it usually ends up his mom. Thinking about it brought him to the stressful impression of how she would know what to do. Feeling anxious he wished he had a place where he wouldn't need to be weighed down by obligations to a legacy he didn't even know he wanted.

Startling out of his revelation, he noticed he was still on the warp pad, and the warp pad had activated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a galaxy warp is likely needed get to the garden where did would get one, the galaxy warp {area} was unlikely as they had been destroyed, I think, and he would need to be comfortable enough to let his mind wander. Then it hit me, in the movie steven traveled from homeworld to earth and landed in his og warp pad with no visible alterations. I quickly Postulated that it might have been pinks og moon temple galaxy warp which she had blocked from direct homeworld access and she never told anyone, big surprise. At first, I wanted to put it after "together breakfast" in the timeline, rewatched found out it didn't work, as steven wasn't desperate/sad enough for him to try to follow someone. I realized that rather than create some drama, I would be better served using a sad train that was already running and jumping on that. After more thought, I decided it would work better if it took place right after "Roses Scabbard" I mean look at pearls face does that look like someone who would stay to watch Steven sleep for the rest of the night. It didn't, and that gave me an idea, a wicked, terrible, idea. Honk.


	3. Alone Together

Spinel didn't know how long she stared, not how long she smiled. Eventually, however, she noticed that Pink was no longer looking at her, instead preferring looking away into the space above the garden, just like she used to. Grabbing Pink's hand to pull herself closer, she stopped and trailed where Pink was looking with a hand above her eyes, spotting nothing out of the ordinary; she looked at him and asked "Whatya lookin at" with a smile. Tearing herself away from the view and smiling at her, in a way more honest than Spinel was used to, Pink answered with a question," Spinel is this really is in space?" Thinking about it, Spinel asked," isn't everywhere space, Pink?" with a confused smile.

Pink lost the smile hummed and sat on the floor and hugged her knees seeming to shrink her, already strangely small, size. Confused as to what she said wrong that would cause such reaction Spinel to instinctively wrapped an arm around the smaller gem while kneeling down beside her. Feeling lost Spinel, no longer smiling, asked," Pink ..Whats wrong?.whatd I say?" Pink responded with, "Nothing its just.."."What is it?"Asked Spinel concerned and eager to help her old friend. Pink looked at her and seeming to come to a decision said"It's not you Spinel..I've just..I've been having a long day.. and i .. I looked up and it and remembered how far from home I am and ..""Yes," Said Spinel prodded."I realized how alone I feel at home sometimes," said Pink with a sad look on her face. Spinel smiled and said, "well, now you'll have me with you and how could you be alone with your best friend beside you!" with a giggle.

Pink didn't seem entirely convinced, but at least she was about what she could do to make her feel better Spinel had an idea. She ran as close to Pink as she a pause Spinel proceeded to do what she did best. She leaned in.. and booped her on the nose and yelled"you're it" while running away laughing into the woods.

Steven took a moment to understand what had occurred before a massive smile appeared on his face, and he ran after her. He laughed feeling better than he had all day until he got to the treeline and promptly smacked into a tree. The shock reminded him of an ability he was sure he would never get, the power to see in the middle of space without the light of the strange structure spinel had taken him to. Afraid of being alone again without any light no less, he quickly called for Spinel. With glowing eyes, she popped out, seeming sideway, from a nearby tree and promptly noticing his position on the floor she immediately rushed over and asked, "What happened? Pink?" seemingly embarrassed, he answered with, "I can't really see..in a small voice.." Seeming to sense his embarrassment, she quickly declared"that's fine. Let's just find some light" while jumping up and beginning to pace. Remembering his current situation, he reached for her hand, and as she looked at him, he said, "wait for Spinel. It's pretty late. I should probably get on home." Spinel stopped and seemed to uncoil into a pit of misery on the floor while beginning to tear up. Thinking quickly as to what could have set her off; steven was reminded of the fact that she had seemingly been her alone for a while, as his mom had made him 13 years prior. Thinking quickly steven blurted out, "you can come with me if you want!" Spinel looking at him with a hopeful smile slowly repeated his declaration"come ..with.. you?" Moving faster than he had ever seen anyone move, he blinked to find a dust cloud where she used to be, **just like that episode with lemon**. Causing him to start until he felt a weight on his arm, turning with a scared expression he relaxed when he found out it was Spinel.

With Spinel on his arm Steven started walking away until he realized he still couldn't see where it was they were walking to Spinel he asked"spinel could you lead me out of here?" turning to face him with a smile she yelled "sure" and began to run to the only warp pad. Steven realized his feet were no longer touching the ground yelped. After a few harrowing seconds her running, steven felt her move him to a carrying position as she seemed to grow smaller.

Spinel turning her legs into a spring after getting within eyesight of the warp pad moved steven to a better position realizing that this was the first time she was carrying her, as it was usually the other way around, giggle and yelled" here we go" as she sprung forward. On top of the warp pad, she put pink down and grabbed her hand ready to go to her new home. Pink, looking down, realizing she was on the warp pad, gave her a thumbs up and yelled"to the temple" with great enthusiasm.

When nothing happened, Spinel realized that Pink didn't remember that this was a limited warp pad. Meaning that any other galaxy warp could trave to it. It, however, could only travel to the closest gem outposts. All of which were abandoned, based on the lack of resources six thousand years before, probably for the best based on Pink's probable lack of popularity among the diamonds. Choosing to take initiative Spinel quickly said "Outpost" and the warp activated.

During the warp, ride Spinel filled Pink in on the warp functionality, choosing not to share what she was beginning to suspect the diamond authority did to her friend. When they got there, Pink seemed to be in awe of the abandoned base outpost they had arrived to. Not willing to take any chances Spinel pulled Pink along until they got to the hanger. Spotting an injector in perfect condition, she carried pink again and proceeded to jump all the way to the top dropping pink she began to make horn with her fingers, _just like the metal ones she had seen Quartzs drive with_, put her lips on the improvised mouthpiece and began to breathe in when suddenly pink grabbed her arm, prompting her turn to face her. Pink seemed apprehensive as she asked, " Wait Spinel, where are we gonna sit?" Holding it in she quickly stretched pointed at the gem below them with her free hand. Pink not seemingly satisfied continued to look apprehensively at the ground. Which prompted Spinel to bubble her and pull the bubble closer to her. Finally, with a tremendous amount of stored air, she blew, causing the leviathan of a ship that had been resting for millennia to awaken. As the ship flew into the atmosphere of the outpost Spinel wrapped her legs around the surface of the injector and turned to Pink glad that the ship still worked at all.

As Pink stared at her with stars in her eyes, she basked in the attention with a grin. Noticing the ship had stopped moving, she asked Pink," where to captn?" With a smile. Pink smiled and said, "to earth!" With a confused smile, Spinel asked, "Your colony won't the diamonds look for you there?" Pink smiled shook her hear and replied with," according to pearl, her and mom and the crystal gems protected it and drove off homeworld a long time ago." Taking in the fact that Pink had taken Pearl with her and that she referred to her past self as "mom,"** suggesting disassociation**, made her hopeful that she wouldn't immediately be thrown aside in favor of pearl. With a newfound sense of hope, she quickly reformed her horn, directed her thoughts to pinks colony and blew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spinel is a bit more ponderous than when rejuvenated because not only has she had millennia of introspection. She also still has an inferiority complex it just isn't as prevalent  
Spoof: she did what she best she booped her on the nose and called the police.


	4. The Return

Hours Later

As they flew across space, endless lights passed them by each just as bright as the last.

Tearing his gaze from the wondrous sight, steven turned his head toward his new friend. Quickly meeting a bright pair of pink irises steven recoiled until he realized that it was just said, friend. As Spinel stared at him with unblinking eyes, steven began to wonder if she knew how to blink. Dismissing the thought, Steven asked her what she was doing. Blinking, disproving his previous theory, she replied with"I'm trying to understand why you don't look like yourself as far as I've heard gems always return to how they were made." Deciding to clarify his existence, Steven said: "As far as I know when I was born my mom poofed and I was there in her place..pearl told me it was what she wanted." Spinel trying to wrap her head around the idea asked," so you did this did it to yourself, after driving away the Diamonds?" Steven sensing this was as close as he was gonna get made a blank expression and said: "Yeah, let's go with that."

Suddenly as they felt the Injector slow down, they realized that they were beginning to stop. They were smiling at each other as a planet came into view in the distance. As the Injector settled in the atmosphere, Spinel asked," so whered ya want me to put this? " Steven grinning at finally being home, pointed to where his home was. With a grin, Spinel remade her horn and blew. The Injector moved into place, pointed itself away from the planet, and flew rapidly down.

Stretching toward the edge with Pink in tow with steven to get a better look, Spinel started to get a little anxious. Pink noticed her discomfort she excitedly told Spinel." you'll love them the crystal gems are great; they wouldn't hurt a fly." Not getting what a "fly" was SpinelSpinel, looked at a giant statue of a fusion, stretched her neck to get a closer look and wondered if the ground before it had always been blinking. She moved back to Pink. Whos bubble was still being held in place by her arm and started to relax, satisfied that they were friendly as she had stated. The said presumption was immediately disproven as an explosion of light broke the silence. Realizing that the blast had not only Pooped her bubble but also threw Pink off the Ship, she quickly untangled her legs and threw herself off the edge. Quickly spotting Pink flailing in midfall, she promptly increased the weight of her fists, decreasing it when she got below her. Quickly depositing her on her back, Spinel rapidly turned her legs into a spring to absorb the impact. The ground was fast approaching when suddenly she was hit by a spinning purple ball. Quickly twisting to spare Pink the damage she hit the Smokey Injector face first.

Sliding down all the way to the bottom, she contemplated what exactly she had done to cause this. Then as she shifted Pink on to her back with a hand to keep her there, who had yet to recover from her freefall, SpinelSpinel remembered what authority Pink Commanded. Getting up and sprinting to the edge of the base of the Injector Spinel quickly spotted a, rather short, Amethyst and a,_ was that a Fusion_, Who had stopped just below the slowly falling Ship. Recovering from the suprise she smiled ,waved and yelled," There must have been a, misunderstanding I have Pink Diamond with me and she eager to return to her colony". The Fusion did not seem thrilled as she made an irritated face and yelled," the only way a pink diamond will step on this planet is in Shards" as she jumped with her fists outstretched. Thinking quickly, Spinel threw herself off the base and redid her previous landing strategy this time successfully.

As she caught her breath, the Amethyst approached with a whip in her hands and an angry expression getting up and beginning to back up. She felt stopped and looked behind her and realized that she had backed up onto the large rock Pink, supposedly, lived near. Hearing a crash, she quickly turned her head back around just as a gauntlet seemed to dig itself to where she previously at. Another loud crash called for her attention as he looked back at the Amethyst, noticing that not just was she closer the Fusion had jumped down and was walking beside her. An attempt to jump away ended with her legs being grabbed by the Amethysts whip and SpinelSpinel being thrown back onto the wall. Barely managing to protect Pink from the blows and realizing that she was unlikely to escape, she did the only thing she thought she could. She knelt before them crying and tried to negotiate for her safety with a teary, "PlEASE you can shatter me just let Pink go!" Followed with an outright sobbing, "I promise she'll never come back just promise nt to ahrm her!"

The Amethyst seemingly incensed yelled, "as if weed ever trust a homeworld gem like you I bet you're just waiting to try to attack us as soon as we let our guards down!" as she moved forward only to be stopped as the Fusion extended an arm before her. The Fusion seemed calmer than she had been before as she asked, "what do you have on your back," with a cold expression. The Amethyst seemed to reignite as she yelled, "what does it matter lets just" and stopped when the Fusion raised her outstretched hand. Interesting, Spinel supposed she was the leader so she turned her attention more toward her and replied, "Will you let her go if I show you," with a defeated expression and tears in her eyes. The Fusion replied with a cold, "maybe," recognizing that this was as good as she was going to get, Spinel moved Pink to her front, leaning on the wall, **that had impeded her**, for support. She carefully maneuvered Pink onto the floor, with her hand still underneath her for one last effort on the first sign of betrayal.

The Fusion seemed to still as the Amethyst appeared to get more confused by the minute which culminated in her asking, "Garnet why does Pink Diamond look like steven?". The Garnet,_ as Spinel supposed she liked to be called,_ replied with a slightly lost, "I don't know," looking at her quivering, disheveled, bruised form and winced. Spinel preparing for her final effort to save Pink, and wishing they had stayed in the garden, asked," Garnet will you please spare her, "Fearfully. The Garnet seeming to come to a decision replied with, "If you tell me how "she" got to you..you have my word." she said taking off her visor, staring her with her three eyes, to show her she was serious. Spinel never letting go of Pink relayed her story leaving out any suspicions she had. The Garnet lost in thought told the also lost looking Amethyst to "watch" them, as if she wasn't hurt enough that she doubted she could make it more than a couple of steps without poofing.

As she slowly brought Pink closer, throwing her was no longer an option,_ not with the Amethyst as close as she was_. The Amethyst continued to watch her with pity as if she hadn't caused this. After a moment had passed, the Amethyst broke the silence with, "Hey..sorry about attacking you no hard feelings?.." Still feeling the after throbs of pain from both the impact and the many collisions that followed Spinel replied with a monotone, "no hard feelings."As Pink finally reached Spinel's position on the wall again. Spinel moved closer to Pink and wrapped as much of herself around her as she could. Fearfully awaiting for Garnet's return.

After what felt like ages Garnet returned, and she wasn't alone. Pink Diamonds pearl walked beside her. Incredible Anger flowed throughout Spinel's Gem as she considered that she might have been the only loyal Gem Pink had ever known. Such feelings were dispelled as soon as Pearl saw her and Pink .with a broken wail, the normally composed Gem ran forward stopping a few feet away. Taking in Spinel's ubiquitous presence, she asked, "Spinel what are you doing here..and more importantly, why is steven with you!" Spinel no longer feeling capable of Anger, or fighting, answered with, "gee nice to see you to Pearl." She started again only to stop when the Garnet got in front of Pearl and said: "Pearl focus..now be honest ..was Rose Quartz Pink Diamond."Pearl, with a blush on her face, replied with, "Yes.. 's what it feels to no longer have a secret! It certainly feels nice!" It was then that Pearl remembered who she was talking to, a crystal gem one of the first ones in fact. A Gem Who had just been told that not only were their victories against Pink Diamonds forces fake but she had been following a mass-murdering liar for over five thousand years. Pearl tried to diffuse the situation with," she only lied to protect us if the other diamonds had known we would have had no chance at victory!"Garnet stopped and without facing her said, "tell steven I love him, but I'm going on a long mission and make sure amethyst doesn't take him anywhere for a while." and then continued to walk off until she was out of sight.

Amethyst not entirely understanding the situation, got closer to Pearl asking, "So P mind explaining to me who Pink Diamond and what it has to do with little miss homeworld spy over there "pointing at the bruised heap of Spinel. "Well" Pearl began only to be interrupted when steven got up from the pile and upon realizing what the pile worked started to scream" Ohhhhhhh NO! Spinel!... what happened? Are you okay? Hello, Spinel, aahhhhhhhh." Then seeming to remember he was the of his team yelled, "don't worry Spinel I can heal you and proceeded to Lick all over her face. Coming out of her pain-induced funk, Spinel started screaming too, "Why is all this liquid on my face? Why do I feel better?"Then realizing Who she was yelling at, she jumped and wrapped him up on a full-body hug. Without noticing Neither Amethyst nor Pearl, he slowly walked back to the house with Spinel still on him. As he reached the top, he asked, "Spinel can you open the door please?, Spinel Doing it with no incident responded with, "No probs best buddy where are going?.

Steven began to walk up to his walkway after closing the door with his foot responded with," like I said its been a long day. I need some sleep." Reaching his bed, he moved his hands only to stop when he feard a laugh and Spinel said, "Pink that tickles" Giggling. Explaining to her his need to sleep, she untangled and asked, "That sounds nice, and I mean ya saw me. I had a long day too..." Steven, having jumped onto his bed, being too tired to think or argue about anything agreed telling her, "that she could share his bed as long as she didn't wake up too early. Before long they were both asleep, with Spinel on top off steven like a recolored panda.

Outside Amethyst asked, "should we just let them go without a fight like that P?" Pearl looked up at steven and said," he's had a long day; we can talk to him in the morning."With that, they both headed in separate directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spinel only gets hit as bad as she did for two reasons:  
1 Shes no longer blood lusted and she has nothing she can do in mid-air with steven stopping her from using her full strength  
2 Amethyst Surprise Spin hurts as much as it looks like it should(looking at you jasper)  
On Spinels Durability: I got the impression it's pretty high, but she never got hit directly. However she did successfully bloody steven whos durability is pretty high even without powers as a kid, remember full force jasper headbutt probably meant to poof. So I think its steven level, not Garnet or even Diamond level. I hypothesize that like when pearl fought sugilite, she can get pretty bruised and scratched before poofing.
> 
> Spoof: As he reached the top, he asked, "Spinel, can you open the door please ." she did, by breaking it, upon staring at it he said only one thing came to his mind was what a long day it had been." Yare Yare Daze" he said as he proceeded to disappear inside.


End file.
